1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a device used in arthroscopic knee surgery and specifically to a belted arthroscopic mobilizer that allows the surgeon to position and flex a patient's knee during a surgical procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Arthroscopic surgery has gained in popularity and effectiveness in the past decade. This style of surgery involves the insertion of a small surgical tool and a fiber optic camera into the injury region. The fiber optic camera allows the surgeon to view the injury and to monitor the progress and effect of the surgical tool. The surgeon guides the surgical tool to the injury site and performs the appropriate repairs. The ability to monitor the procedure through the fiber optic camera eliminates the need to radically open the site. Thus, only minor surface incisions are used to enter and egress the tool and camera.
During arthroscopic knee surgery, the surgeon often flexes the knee to measure the extent of the injury and also to obtain access to certain structures within the knee. However, an assistant must be used to flex the knee because the surgeon's hands are in use manipulating the camera and surgical tool. The likelihood of poor surgical results is increased if the surgeon and assistant improperly communicate regarding the desired positioning. Further, the cost of the surgery is incrementally increased when an additional assistant is required.
Attempts have been made to improve arthroscopic knee surgery through the use of a belt and straps to bind the patients foot to the surgeon. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,482 to Williams, Jr. discloses a method of arthroscopic knee surgery wherein the doctor wears a belt with at least one strap fixed to the belt. The patient's foot is immobilized within the strap, and thus suspended near the surgeon's waist. The Williams design though is flawed in that it fixes the position of the surgeon relative to the knee. He cannot, for example, walk around the knee to probe it from a different angle. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No, 4,709,693 to Key discloses a similar belt with straps fixed and immovable relative to the belt.
A need exists for an improved means for supporting a patient's leg during an arthroscopic procedure. The improved device should allow the surgeon to easily support weight of the leg, while also allowing him to adjust his perspective of the leg. The device should comfortably hold the patient's foot and yet provide a means to replace padding that could become soiled.